The New Alex
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Alex left two years ago. Mikey starts going to a club two years after. He finds a girl who performs there, and get's supicions. Is that girl Alex? Read to find out! By the way, Alex is Mikey's girlfriend from two years ago.
1. Prolouge

_**Two Years Earlier...**_

_**Hey! Another TMNT story! Hope you like!**_

_**Pairings: Mikey/Alex**_

_**Quick Summary of Story: Alex left two years ago. Mikey starts going to a club two years after. When he sees a girl preforming, he gets suspicions. Is this girl Alex?**_

_**As always, ENJOY!**_

_**A/N: Alex is normal. No powers. She's a ninja, but no powers like in my other story.**_

"Mikey, I'm leaving." Alex said to Mikey, who was sitting on the couch. Alex was standing in front of the couch. Mikey jumped up.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, I love you, but I have to leave." Alex said.

"Why?" Mikey asked. Alex sighed.

"The Shreeder's back because of me, and he wants me. I don't want you all to die in the process." Alex said.

"No. I won't let ya do this!" Mikey said.

"Mikey! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!" Alex yelled.

"Yes I can!" Mikey yelled back.

"No you can't! And I'll prove it!" Alex yelled. She walked to the lair entrance, where her bags were. She picked them up, and started walking out. The last thing she said was:

"Bye Mikey."

**Short. But I meant for it to make it like that. **


	2. Because of You

_**Because of You**_

_**Chapter One! Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary of Chapter: Mikey watches a girl perform Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**As always, Enjoy!**_

*Two Years After Alex Left*

Mikey was walking through the sewers with a disguise bag, which held his disguise. He found the nearest manhole, and lifted off the sewer plate. He looked out and saw no one in the alley. He climbed up and covered up the sewers. He went to the nearest fire escape, and climbed up as quickly and quietly as he could. He jumped on the rooftops until he got close to the club he was looking for: _Torchy's. _He opened the bag, and put on his hat, trench coat, and sneakers. He climbed down the closest fire escape, and started walking down the street, towards the club. He finially found it and walked in. He went to the darkest corner as the person singing finished. He sat in the corner, and looked at the stage, just as a seventeen year old girlwent on. She took the microphone and gulped.

"Hello. As you all know, i'm Kat. And as you all know, that's my stage name." the girl said. Everyone clapped.

"I'm gonna sing my new song, _Because of You_**. **Please enjoy." Kat said. The music started playing.

_**(the following is her singing)**_

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you."_ Everyone clapped. Kat bowed, and left the stage.

'Hm... sounds familiar. Sounds like... No, it can't be...' Mikey thought.

**Oh! Suspense!**

**Boredom plus waiting for story to post equals quick update!**


	3. Since You Been Gone

_**Since You Been Gone**_

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

Mikey walked backstage to find the girl. He spotted her.

"Um... Miss!" Mikey called, getting close. The girl turned and looked at him.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yea." Mikey said, stopping in front of her.

"Whaddya need?" the girl asked.

"Do you know a song called 'Since You Been Gone'?" Mikey asked.

"Yea. Why?" the girl asked.

"Can you perform it?" Mikey asked. He knew only one person who could stay on key with that song.

"Yea. No problem." the girl said. She went onstage and Mikey left back to his corner. He watched the girl get onstage.

"Hello! I know I just performed, but I got a special request. This song is called 'Since Yu Been Gone.' Enjoy!" the girl said. The music started as she started singing.

"Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone" the girl sang. Everyone clapped.

'It's her. I know now.' Mikey thought as he watched the girl walk off the stage towards him. He tensed up, but relaxed.

"So, how'd you like it?" the girl asked, now in front of Mikey.

"It was nice Alexandria Jones." Mikey said. The girl went wide eyed...

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chap will be up asap.**


	4. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
